masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JakePT
Kunimitz Hello currently there is a childish vandal on the wikia User:Kunimitz he is including pornography (Hentai) into the wikia. Alertfiend 08:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Themilkyman The user Themilkyman is doing it too. Can I recommend blocking him then deleting all those photos? Martolives 09:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :He's back, his new profile name is ThaMilkman. Martolives 09:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Pretty sure I've got all of it now. Let me know if I've missed anything.JakePT 09:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've just finished going through the user contributions for Themilkyman now and I can't find anything else - found two or three hidden away that had been missed, but I'm pretty sure that's it. Martolives 09:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with this Jake. I also looked and couldn't find anything that was missed. I have more on my talk page for everyone else. I also put perma bans on the accounts citing previous things of this nature. Just figured I should inform you of that. Lancer1289 13:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandal's Back Got another vandal, Wiki Contributor at 89.221.207.28 Martolives 06:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, false alarm - looks like I was getting a "recent activity" section that hadn't updated itself Martolives 06:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I think the same vandal is back, using a proxy: . Trandra 09:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Got 'im.JakePT 09:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::This is like playing whack-a-mole! . Trandra 09:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Vandal Hi Jake, a user by the name of Themasteraccount has trolled my talk page - I'll leave it as it is so you can see for yourself. He appears to be here to troll, his only edit so far is on me. I'm not sure if he's linked to the user that just took a little bit of an issue with me reverting his edits, but I'm sure you all have IP records or something to find out. Let me know if you do something about it, and when, so I can clean up my talk page. Thanks. Martolives 11:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I probably shouldn't be reading your message to him, but I assure you that his vandalism isn't linked to me. He's a fellow editor on another wiki and happened to follow me onto the Mass Effect Wiki (as I often link this wiki's pages in chat, like the geth), but that's about it. :/-- 11:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin abuse Hello, I am contacting you due to issues with the administrator Lancer1289. You see, I was fixing some issues regarding commas and periods (a rather small thing) on the geth page; Lancer undid it, saying it only applies for the end of sentences. I added it back, saying my edits were at the ends of sentences. He once again reverted it, replying, "Not in that context." I asked how it wasn't; my answer was another revert and an "edit warring" notification from him. I then contacted him on his talk page, explaining that as far as I know and have learned, commas and periods always come before the second quotation mark pair, as well as wondering why he was getting off scot-free when he was doing the same thing I was. He told me to read my talk page, where he said: Note that you are now edit warring over the geth page, and over something that is basic grammar at that. Unless the quoted material comes from the end of a sentence, which we have no way of verifying considering the generality of the quote, then the period cannot go inside the quote. If it is from quoted material that is at the end of a sentence, then and only then, can the period to inside the quotes. I have also noticed that you have had this problem in the past over Garrus' article, and should have recieved an edit warring notification then. Lancer1289 22:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I responded: Read, and I did not know I'd be considered "edit warring" when I was doing exactly what you were doing. Much appreciated if you received a notification as well. On a side-note, those were the ends of sentences, and thus were deserving of the commas and periods. But whatever, I'm not going to get in another debate over something; I guess here, the newer user is always wrong, whether someone wants to admit it or not; I believe my edit was correct, and my view on that will not change. Nice chatting.-- 22:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) '' I guess a bit immature as a response, but eh... As a result, he deleted my message from my talk page. I felt this was done because he didn't wwant to admit I made a point, so I added my message back and restored my edits to the geth page. He once again reverted my edits, and banned me for 2 weeks, which is rather lengthy for such a small offense. I left a complaint on my talk page, stating that the ban was too lengthy and that I would contact other admins and Wikia staff if the ban was not removed or shortened. Lancer proceeded to call me "arrogant," then started talking down on me as if I was causing the whole thing while acting like the victim, a rather immature way for an admin to handle this kind of issue. Therefore, I am requesting that this ban be removed or shortened to a maximum of 5-3 days, as the ban was unjust and done as a response to such a small issue. Thank you, and I hope you take the time to read my message. Hopefully this issue will be resolved. --User:Parax. (on my dad's computer) Vandal Alert User:Dinolord53 and (same person?) are making vandalism articles. Thanks in advance. Mr. Mittens 06:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Email Jake, please check your email at the earliest opportunity. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Reform Hello Jake this is GethHaveFeelings2 or GHF2 and I want to tell you I've launched a new reform of the language policy. I saw that you tried to change to policy once as well so here is the link if you choose to support.--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 11:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC).